Going war
by Duskgaze
Summary: Romano is going to war so he wants to give Nina(Chile) something to remember


*1 Hola mi amore coma estas: Hello my love. How are you.

*2: Buon pomeriggio: Good afternoon

*3:sorprendente: Amazing

*4:Amore mio: my love

*5: Sesso: Sex

*6:una cattiva idea- A bad idea

*7:mi fai duro: You'll make me hard*

*8:Por favor, sea gentil.: Please be gentle

*9:ahh que se siente tan bien- Ahh, that feels so good

*10:mi pequeña flor: My little flower

*11: Me duele: it hurts

*12: You are so big

13* : I love you forever

Romano sighed as he staired at his window. Today was the last day he could spend with his girlfriend, Nina (Chile). He was of to war the very next day with England so he wanted to give her something he wanted both of them to share. Nina had said she was coming 3:56 but it was already 4:15. He had been at his window since 8:00, even though he knew she wasn't coming till later. But what was making her so late.

Suddenly he saw her icy blue eyes in the distance. He knew it was her from anywhere, no one had the eye colour Nina had.

He jumped off his chair exictedly and fixed his single curl, and smoothed down his clothes. he had to look his best for her.

The door bell suddenlty rung and he ran to the door, almost tripping over his feet.

He breathed in and opened the door.

"Hola, Mi amore como estas*?" Nina asked in her slightly deep voice.

"Buon pomeriggio*, How is my little spanish flower today?" Romano asked.

"She is fine. Can I come in?" Nina asked.

"Sure," he said, moving aside to let the girl come in.

She had short tomoyish hair, and icey blue eyes. she wore a white jacket with a panda bear on it . She wore a red skirt to the middle of her tighs and wore brown boots. As always she looked sorprendente*.

Nina sat down on one of his brown comforters and started to take off her shoes.

"Ahh my feet is killing me, Romano. The walk down here was muy largo," She said, slumping on the chair and sing happily.

Romano sat down next to her, Playing with his hands

"Uhm ,Amore mio, we have been going steady for 3 years now a-and I'm going to war tomorrow... And i think... It's time for us to..have sesso," he said, his eyes cast down on his lap.

SHe gave him a look of confusion.

"Sesso?" She asked in her little spanish accent Romano loved so much. He loved it when she spoke Italian.

"Sex, Nina. I want us to have sex," Romano said, his face as red as a tomato.

Nina was as red as her skirt and she turned her face away so Romano wouldn't se her blush. No one ever saw her blush. Not even Romano himself.

Romano bit his lip. He suddenly thought this idea of asking her was a una cattiva idea*.

She then turned around and smiled at him.

"Romano, mi Amore. I would love to give you my virginity," She said, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

Romano let out a wide smile before literally hugging her to the chair and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He didn't know if this would be the last time he would ever see her again, so he would make sure tis would be her best day ever.

...

Romano had gone upstairs with Nina. he laid her on the bed. Her face was flushed red and her eyes were half lidded. Her skirt was halfway down her legs and her shirt was torn off.

She playfully pulled on Romano's single curl and Romano let out a gasp.

"Ah, Nina, mi fai duro*," Romano moaned.

Nina knew what that word meant becuase Romano always said it when she pulled on his curl.

"Nina. are you ready?" He said, his mouth near hers.

She nodded slowly and then kissed her again, pulling down her skirt.

Romano's index finger and middle finger rubbed on her panties and she gripped on his shoulder.

"A-Ah Romano," She moaned in his ear.

She rolled her hips against his fingers. He smirkerd at the sounds she was making.

He then took off her panties.

"R-Romano... Por favor, sea gentil*," she said.

He nodded and rubbed the two fingers he had previously used and rubbed them on her clit.

'Ahh, ahh que se siente tan bien*!" She cried out in Spanish, closing her eyes. She never knew someone just TOUCHING her would feel this good.

His finger slipped into her easily and she raised her hips.

He thurst his finger in and out of her.

...

He then tore off his trousers and moved himself in between her legs.

"Are you ready, mi pequeña flor?" Romano asked.

She nodded and withiout a moments hesitation he thursted inside of her.

She yelled out in Spanish and gripped his shoulders.

"Me duele*," nina whimpered, closing her eyes and gasping for breath.

Romano didn't move until he was sure she was ready.

"Mover," Nina gasped.

Romano nodded and pushed deeper inside and then pulled out and sammed back in again.

Nina's hands scraped against his back.

'R-Romano, Tu eres grande*" She gasped as he hit deep within her.

Romano smiled and bit down on her neck, earning a moan from her.

...

The next day Nina had woken up with an empty bed. She turned around and saw a note on Romano's pillow.

She picked it up and read:

_"I hope you had much fun as I did. I am sorry to leave without a good bye mi pequeña flor. I will come back soon, so dont worry. I have little brother with me to help! Don't worry too much, okay. ti amo per sempre*, Romano"_


End file.
